onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:72e/What To Do?
Onmyoji is a fun game. Onmyoji may also be a hard game. So let us guide these new and returning players in starting their adventure. There will be a lot of things you cannot do, you might get one-shotted in Kirin Hunt, you might struggle to pass any skin instance's 8th floor and onwards, the failure rate of goryou and regional kiou might be very high, it could be all very discouraging. So, instead of feeling sad over what you cannot do, let us preview what we can and should do at your level. Written by NGA's 用我一世换你一眼温存, in-game nickname 么么啾我爱二频 based in 携手同心.http://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=12284327 Translated by 72e. This is the 11.26 version. Begin The first course of action is to complete real-name verification. Low Level Daily * Bounty Fuuin * Team for Nen, Gold Youkai, Experience Youkai * Set and use others' kekkai cards, stamina box * Wish for shikigami shards * Like friends * Participate in Oumagatoki * Participate in Hunt * Buy stamina depending on how much you grind * Feed the cat and fulfill your duty Weekly * Buy Keys to the Goryou Realm * Lose in Arena * Farm for mitama/experience * Share stuff for a free amulet Also, be sure to get the Eternal Magatama card. Use 666 jades for 20 daily, it pays for itself in a month. Level 12-15 The training wheels come off around level 12. You'll be spending your time in the courtyard, exploration, and village. Courtyard The Wishing Rack in the Courtyard is a fairly important thing. You access events, the game assistant, and customer service from there. After completing the tutorial, the tutorial missions become Bounty Fuuin. Do it. The first icon of the Scroll is the Codex, share the shikigami picture for an amulet. The next icon is Team, the youkai worth fighting at low levels are Gold Youkai, Experience Youkai, and Nen. Also team for Mitama and Awakening, as well as Youki Fuuin. Once you get higher level, go fight Tako.http://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=12578374 Entering the Onmyouryou interface, open the kekkai and just put your strongest team in. For raising shikigami, put up the ones you need and make sure to use up all lanes because otherwise you'll waste experience from the kekkai card on the right. Also foster a shikigami with a friend, the rewards are pretty good. Tips: * No need to retrieve the rewards from fostering at once, they don't go anywhere * You'll also waste experience if the shikigami that was nurtured is max level * Leaving/getting kicked from a ryou won't affect your fostered shikigami or your unretrieved fostering rewards, they'll be available after you remake a kekkai * If some rude player always fosters their shikigami in your kekkai but won't let you use theirs, just delete them The kekkai card on the right gives different rewards based on its type. For the avid player, we want Betta the most. Buy a kekkai skin to do better in kekkai defense. Overflowing experience and stamina will be for an extent stored in their respective containers, so retrieve them and upgrade them quickky. In the ryou interface, make wishes so that you can get orders, if you wish for SR or lower rarity, you're basically guaranteed to have it fulfilled. You should also grant wishes so that they thank you and you each get stuff for free. There is also a map, enter the map every 4 hours to visit nearby ryou and get 10 stamina. The icon after that is the Shop, there's the Merch Shop, the Secret Scroll shop (which shouldn't give you anything unless you whale), the Mystery Mitama Shop (for F2P players, just buy Karei), and the General Shop. First, buying the experience buff with 270 jades is worth it because you can pause it too. Also use jades to buy and save 0-200 stamina to farm with, unless you already find yourself getting too much (which you shouldn't unless your bento box is level 7). Afterwards spend the 200K gold needed for buying 40 Keys to the Goryou Realm, saving them up until you are able to farm it. Once you get to level 15, the 666 eternal jade card will be available, buy that. Next, you'll need reputation from Arena in order to buy the items. Just go into Arena, surrender, and repeat until you maxed your quota for the week. Use the reputation to get SSR shards, blue tickets if you have stuff left over, and keep the rest for Heian Prayer Temple events. There's also the friend point items, again send hearts to as many friends as you can for the white daruma, the rest you save for Heian Prayer Temple. Here's the order to buy the order items: black daruma, white daruma, challenge tickets, stamina, six star mitama, blue ticket. The shikigami challenge scrolls are not recommended. Regarding Missions - they're not worth doing. Now for Friends, make a lot and send hearts to each other. Better if they have Ibarakidouji, Higanbana, first speed, Kachou Fuugetsu, or a ton of six star supports. Send hearts, like them, get them to accompany you for Hyakki, team with them, just get to the kizuna milestone so that you can borrow their shikigami to solve whatever problems you face. More to the right is Onmyoudou. The skill release order of Seimei on auto is Star, Shield, Extermination. If you like extermination then don't equip another skill. Feed your leftover mitama to the goryou and get better stats. Be careful not to make Kagura too fast i you intend on using Gale. Regarding the mitama in the Shikigami Records on the right, use four star and below as fodder then give the rest to altar.http://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=12544117 Exploration There's Awakening instance on the bottom left, nearly all shikigami need thunder mats, so if you want to do something for dailies, just hit up the Thunder Kirin. Then there's the Mitama instances. It's worth farming on Tuesday (Maneki, Shami, Sou), Wednesday (Mouryou, Miyou), Thursday (Hari), and Friday (Hasei). Don't bother doing the other ones as a new player because you'll spread yourself too thin, just get a decent set of Karei from doing weekends. Save the mitama buff they give you for free for farming on Thursday and Friday for a usable set of mitama. Kekkai Toppa is easy when everything is at a low level. Then it gets harder. It resets weekly though. A note for Shikigami Dispatch, don't do it at low level because the rewards aren't that good and you'll probably fail anyway with your low-leveled shikigami. Try again at a higher level for SSR shard seed. In Exploration, use your challenge tickets for Momo in chapter 8, Kamaitachi in chapter 18. There's a chance that a shikigami shard instance appears after challenge ticket, and with luck you can complete it 6 times each time getting 1~2 shards. Challenges are locked after chapter 19 though. Village Getting into the village, you can do Hyakki any time. There's the Hunt, which you will probably fail because you are low level. So, team with a strong ally, or use Hiromasa with his opening passive to make sure that you at least get some damage which qualify you for rewards, or awaken a Jikigaeru for his death effect. Same can't be said for Inkai Gate, you'll need at least a decent onmyouji, some last speed shikigami/Karei while the high level player brings high speed puller (180+), guide (Tesso/Kamigui), and crit damage Ibaraki. Otherwise GG. There's also Oumagatoki, and you can try doing some missions by tapping on the Oumagatoki daruma. There are associated guides for bosses like Oborogurumahttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=12436593, Tsuchigumohttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=11850711, and Gashadokurohttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=12804376 once you're up to par. Additionally The Shrine becomes available in the Summon interface where you can get ofuda, you also might get ofuda from perfect dispatch, but again that's not achievable. Trade ofuda for the 4/5-star white daruma. Improvement At level 20~30, we have on top of what's already available above: Daily * Regional Kiou Weekly * Coop Arena * Hyakki Eki * Orochi Scale trading * Strange Tales Instance one-time/challenge Level 20-30 It's not recommended to do Coop Arena at level 20 as you actually have to invest resources which aren't worth it. You can do Hyakki Eki at level 25 as the rewards are acceptable and there are usually winning teams out there you can search for.. At level 27 you can team for Mitama 10 (only providing puller and fire of course...), solo Mitama 9, and start doing some Tako. As for how to do mitama 9... * Use a ton of rabbitshttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?pid=206715155 * Borrow a 6-star attacker and hope for the best against that Kagamihime, basically Yamausagi pulls -> Ushi sticks a doll -> attacker attacks -> Youkinshi pulls again, Seimei opens shield. Stick a lighter somewhere in there for the fire * Six star Sou Sakura or 6-star Harionna Kachou, just have them normal attack carry the team By level 30 you can try soloing Mitama 10, and start redeeming those Orochi Scales for needed 6 stars (True Orochi is still a bit far off). At level 30 there's Regional Kiou, slowly improve at it I guess. The skin instances also unlock by then, so you can do some for the one-time awesome rewards, and then run through them for some Bounty Fuuin requirements. Lastly At level 40+ there's the weekly Goryou Realm. Level 40+ At level 40 there's Goryou Realm which gives six stars and drops to exchange for voiced emotes and goryou skins. Also world bosses and kirin will be easier compared to before. At level 41, mystery mitama shop has 6 star mitama available which can be exchanged with gold. Reference Category:Blog posts Category:General